Zootopia 3: Power of the Crown
by Fazbear13
Summary: A cheetah kit from four years into the future appears in Zootopia, and Team Light learns that he is from the Mossberg bloodline, and that he is the target of Yu Yevon, Team Light's main target. They will have to face many enemies not to just to protect the kit, but to protect Zootopia...


**A/N: I know, that this doesn't have many views, but this story is being revived and rewritten, and this is now canon to The Dark World Saga again. The Power of Creation is also going to be revised, so please enjoy the stories.**

 **~Gabriel**

* * *

A Cheetah wearing a hoodie, which is a very dark red, who also looked no more than four years old, was running. Behind him were a wolf Police Officer, Gary Wolfard, and a Wolf/Fox Hybrid Officer, who's also his wife, Winter Storm, chasing him. "Stop running you kit!" Gary yelled.

"Stay away from me!" The kit yelled in fear before he ran into an alley. The two officers followed him, the alley had a dead end, and the young cheetah had nowhere else to run. When the kit seen Gary and Winter by him, he started to glow. The cheetah was now a bat with bird wings, was a Sphere, had feathers on the top of his head and as a tail, and he was very dark red in color. The creature tried shooting spheres at the duo, but they both dodged the attack like if it was nothing. "Leave me alone!" Winter realizes that the kit is scared, and the cheetah was his true form.

"Please stop! We are not here to hurt you!"

"Wolfard! Storm! He is a Grand Doomer EX! Get away from there!" Came Bogo's voice.

"He's not a Grand Doomer EX, because I sense fear coming from him...He's really a four-year old cheetah, we approached him to ask if he was lost and if he knew where his parents were, but he started running, we chased him to an alley, and he went into the form we see now."

"Alright...if you say so...just be careful..."

"Don't worry...we're not here to hurt you..." Winter said calmly as she approached the Grand Doomer EX, who turned back into a Cheetah and started backing away from her. "We just wanted to ask you if you were lost, because were officers of the ZPD Precinct One..." The vixen shown her badge. The young cheetah hits a wall. When Winter got to the cheetah kit, who was still very scared, she kneeled down and placed her paw on the kit's cheek. The cheetah's sapphire eyes met Winter's Green Eye and Purple Eye. Winter then took her paw off the kit's cheek, got up, and held her paw out for him. The kit then reached for Winter's paw, Gary notices a symbol on the Fur pattern on the back of the cheetah's paw, he had a feeling that it was very familiar when he noticed it, then he thought of Starlight, it was the same symbol that was on her tail, Athena's Emblem.

The kit brands the Emblem... He said in his mind. "Winter, he brands the Emblem." He then told his wife. "It's on his paw."

Winter, now concerned because her husband said that the cheetah brands the Emblem, kneeled down again and looked at the kit's paw, her husband was correct, because she sees the said Emblem. "What's your name, little one?" She asked.

"Auron Mossberg..." He answered shyly.

"Where are your parents?" Gary asked the kit, now concerned. Hearing this caused Auron to start crying.

"They were killed by Yu Yevon after they sent me to this era... I seen it with my own eyes... I was also the main target... I've been running from monsters that were chasing me..." Winter's ears dropped when she heard this.

"What year are you from?" She asked.

"Four years into the future..." Then a Dark Sphere appeared and tried attacking the kit, but a cheetah (Not Gabriel) shoots at the being, driving it away. The duo look up and they see Benjamin, who was more fit than when they seen him last, holding a Samurai Edge. They didn't even know that it was Benjamin.

"Who the heck are you?" Gary asked, holding his Samurai Edge, aiming at the older cheetah.

"Put the gun down Wolfard." He responded to the Wolf.

"Benjamin?"

"Yes, it's me. But we need to get to Gabriel's place before that thing comes back! So let's go!" Then they left the alley quickly.

* * *

"What do you mean that your ship was attacked and we have to repair it!?" Starlight asked in anger.

"Easy... Eeeasy..." Magolor told the enraged Pikachu in her Arctic Fox Form. "You seen my ship crash right by your house, and the core parts are miss..." He was cut off by Gary Wolfard.

"Starlight!" He yelled, catching her attention. The vixen looked at the gate and seen Gary, Winter, and a cheetah kit, who was being held by Winter.

The kit breaks free of her grip and ran behind Foxtrot, who notices a Dark Monster behind them. "...Aunt Starlight..." Starlight

"Who's your mother?" She asked.

"Lyndis Mossberg."

"And your father?"

"Alex Foxtrot."

"Where are they?"

"They were killed by that..." The kit said, pointing at the monstrosity before them.

"Crap, I never knew I had another sister… But right now we have to worry about that thing!"

"Foxtrot! What's going on over there!?" Came Nick's voice. "And what the crap is that!? We can't pull in because this thing is in the…" Starlight then heard Nick talk to his wife, Judy. "Carrots, you need to dig a burrow big enough for a Fox, because that is nowhere near normal…"

"Right!" She responded back.

"You idiot! Did you really lock us out, Star!?" Jace yelled.

"No, he didn't, did you notice her away from the gate, looking up, or is it that you haven't noticed THE GIANT MONSTER BLOCKING THE GATE!? Carrots, make the burrow big enough so Jace and Suii can fit too…"

Starlight seen Judy coming out of a hole she dug up. She started running before a tentacle hits her leg with great strength, causing her to fall.

Nick, seeing his wife on the ground, instantly filled him with rage. He used his Ultima Shot and destroyed the tentacle instantly. Auron noticed that his Aunt's eyes were now red. "Starlight, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Stand back…" She for out her Celestial Weapons, but she noticed Aurom wasn't following her orders. "Why aren't you following my orders?"

"You'll see…" Auron then turned back into the Grand Doomer EX.

"A Grand Doomer EX…helping us?" Judy asked in confusion. Auron then attacked the dark beast with blobs. Then he charged at the beast, knocking it off of the gate. Starlight finishes it off with her Ultima Fury.

Auron approaches the group and reverts back into a cheetah, dizzy. "And I was really born a full-blooded cheetah, it's just that I have the same abilities as you, Aunt Starlight…" The cheetah faints.

Starlight yelped and caught the young cheetah , then she felt his head, which was burning up. "What's his name?" She asked, picking Auron up.

"Auron Mossberg." She answered. "He's from four years into the future."

"Four years?"

"Yeah, but we need to get Judy to the hospital!" Gary yelled, pointing to Judy, Starlight then carries Auron to Nick and Judy's location.

"Nick, put her in your Cruiser. I'll be riding with you, because he needs medical attention, he has a high fever." The vixen told the Fox. Then Nick picked up his wife and they both left the area in a hurry.


End file.
